Avatar: The Earthbending Master
by RedHawkGG
Summary: I do not own the plot, characters, or names in this story. People know of the Firebending master of korra and even speculate her waterbending master as well but who taught her earth?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: The title is undecided and please let me know if the one now is good enough for the story. In this story line some of the time frames will be a little off to accommodate for the creation of a new character._

"Tenzin I need to talk to you" Lin shouted as she ran towards him with a huge smile on her face

"I also need to speak with you Lin" Tenzin spoke with a saddened look on his face. At the sight of Tenzin's expression Lin slowed and all happiness faded from her face and was replaced with confusion. "I...uh... well...i love someone else. I don't think we will work out". The previous confusion was replaced with a mix of anger, sadness, and disappointment."What is it you wish to speak to me about" he said trying to meet her gaze.

"I'm...uh... never mind. Good Bye tenzin. I hope you are happy with Pema" She said already leaving with Tenzin completely confused because he had never told Lin the name of the other women.

Lin made it back to the boat before it could leave back to the city.

"I guess it just going to be me and you from now on." she said while looking down at her slightly extended abdomen and placing her and on it to try to comfort herself and the child within. At that moment the barrier broke and the tears streamed down her face.

*11 and a half months later*

"whaaaaaaa!" the new born child was screaming at the top of its lungs and had been for the last 5 minutes.

" Now, now little one everything will be fine" Lin spoke in such a soft voice that the baby boy calmed down in seconds."We will be there in just a few moments" she assured the child still in her soft voice.

Twenty minutes later she boat docked at their destination, Air Temple Island. The Air Acolytes moved about still attempting to complete their morning duties. She moved past them and tried her best to get to the house without the baby crying again. The first person she ran into was Avatar Aang himself. He had aged well and his voice was much deeper than she remembered from when she was a child.

"Oh look who it is. Hello Lin. It seems like I haven't seen you in a year." he said with a smile not noticing the child in her arms.

"It has been that long sir." She replied with a grin. just at that moment the bay started to cry again.

"One I told you not to call me sir just Aang would be fine. Two who is this little guy?" he said changing his tone from slightly annoyed to caring halfway through.

"Well this actually my son." She said with a smile and looked at him wondering if he would pick up on what she was trying to say.

"Oh.. really? Who is the lucky... oh no he won't like this one bit." his expression changed from smug to worried half way through. The look on his face showed just how old he really was, but looking in his eyes she could tell that his face didn't do his age justice. She realized that he wasn't just around 70 years old but more like 170

"That is why I am here. He deserves to know that he is a father and little Hawk here needs to know his father" she said with a stern expression referring to the child in her arms.

"I agree but we need to tread lightly or this all may go up in flames" he said already thinking of a plan to break the news to his youngest son."First off is he a bender? If so what kind?"aang said moving his attention to Hawk.

"Katara said that he was a bender and I had hoped he would be and airbender for both the sake of the airnationa and his so that maybe his father would take a little more interest in him." she said with a thoughtful look on her face but she realized that Aang hadn't known of Katara's knowledge of the situation.

"My wife knew of this and she didn't tell me?" he said turning sad and looking down questioning his wife's intentions

"Don't be down I asked her not to tell anyone because I didn't know what I was going to do with the child and to be honest I still don't know" she said also turing sad.

Neither if them had much more time to think because one more person met them.

"Father! we have news from the city!" Tenzin came running from inside the house with his clothes trailing behind him" Oh Lin what are you doing here?" he said noticing his ex.

"I have someone that i would like you to meet." She said trying to smile but failing miserably.

Tenzin's gaze moved down to the child in Lin's arms and widened once he realized what it was.

"Is that... is he yours? Is he...?" she said stumbling over his words.

"Yes he is mine" she admitted with a grin"He is also yours" she admitted, losing her grin." Would you like to hold him?"

Tenzin couldn't move from the shock that he was a father now. "Um... um..." all he could do was nod. Handing him over was harder than Lin thought because the only other people do d that in the last month where her mother, Master Katara, and the doctor at the hospital but shure enough she did and was relieved to see that tenzin held him gently and was smiling furiously.

"He has the most amazing emerald eyes. They look just like Mr. Sato's." Tenzin realized staring straight into them.

" Oh really?" Lin said moving closer to Tenzin and their child. "So does this mean you want to be apart of his life. Do you want to be a family?"

Tenzin paled. A million thoughts ran through his mind but most of all that he wasn't ready to rais a child and especially not one that he had with his ex.

"Thats isn't a good idea. What if it.." Lin cut him off.

"He has a name. Its Hawk." she said getting angry

Tenzin resumed his speech" Ok. What if Hawk if the next Airbender? We must protect him and being her in the city won't accomplish that." he said trying to sound convincing.

"well...um... sadly I agree with that part but what if he isn't and airbender" Lin said thinking she had backed Tenzin into a corner.

"Then he would be and earthbender and with lineage to be one of the most powerful in the world and one with a very unfortunate name." he retorted chuckling at the last part."His grandmother is the creator of metalbending and in her prime could go head to head with anyone and her his grandfather is the avatar himself who is also probably in the top ten strongest in the world without the avatar state." he explained motioning to Aang. Lin was stuck he made some valid points.

"Ok i get that he is important but we can't just let him go. How about we put him in care of your father ,who can protect him better than anyone, until he is 5 and we know for sure how he will need to be protected and cared for." She said hoping that it made enough sense.

"ok i agree. Father is this ok with you?"he asked turning to Aang.

"If it is what you two want I will do it"

*three year later*

"Ah come here little one. Did you fall again?" Aang asked the Three year old Hawk picking him up off the ground. Hawk noded and pouted but not a single tear, Hawk never cried."Why do you keep trying to airbend without someone to watch you?"

"Daddy can airbend and so can you! Why can't I? Every time i try its like the ground moves under me!" The child continued to babble about how much he wished he was an airbender but Aang stopped listening because all he was thinking of was that the earth moved." Hey.. do you want to try again with me" Aang offered and the little boy agreed getting excited.

Before they started Aang took his shoes off and they went to the practice area. He then walked his grandson through the movements of airbending and when he knew for certain that he had been doing them right he told him to start attempting to push the air forward. The boy put all of his strength into attempting to move the air, he let out grunt and pushed his arms forward as best he could but instead he ended up on the ground with the earth that was beneath his feet 20 feet away. Aang attempted to move the earth back into place but it was just too heavy for his aged body. The realization that his 3 year and tow month old grandson had just moved so much earth that even he couldn't push it back into place made him proud and scared at the same time because he could only imagine how strong he would be after being trained.

What if he ever got angry and activated his bending like Katara had to break that ice burg all those years ago. Aang thought to himself. He decided that he would spend the remaining time that he had with the young earthbender teaching him the spiritual side of bending. This is exactly what the avatar did, until his death.

*2 years later*

"Find... and train the next." Aang asked through shaky breaths. Then darkness settled over the previously last air bender. There had been many people in the room and his request was meant for The Order of the White Lotus and one other person, his grandson.

"How did he die?" some random White Lotus member asked the doctors.

"We think he exhausted himself trying to enter the spirit world" the doctor replied.

"Why was he trying to get to the spirt world?" asked a different man. Hawk started to get nervous.

"That little boy over there. He was teaching him to be spiritual and it worked but that boy got into the spirit world first and was in there a long time so Aang started to get worried and forced his way in. The struggle was just too much for him." one of the Air Acolytes explained to all present. Everyone in the room looked right at him and started to ask question like why he killed the avatar and why the avatar dies for him.

Just when he was about to lose his temper a woman stepped in and made everyone leave him alone. She was strangely familiar. She was old but look a little like his mother

"Come here buddy." she demanded breaking him out of his strance. He slowly got up of the ground and walked towards her.

"Th-thank you for helping me." He said timidly looking down.

"My pleasure. You don't remember me do you?" she asked confused. He shook his head." I'm toph and your father told me to look after you for a while. I'm going to be your new teacher."

"You look like my mommy. But you eyes are coler." He said pointing right at her.

"That makes sense. I'm your mommy's mommy. And yes my eyes are way cooler than her's." she said giggling." Come on let's go kid".

 _Author's Note: This is the first chapter of many. Sorry for how long it is but I got inspired. Feedback is welcomed and so are grammar and spelling corrections. I would like to thank my window buddy and best friend for getting me into Fanfiction and for letting me bounce ideas off of her._


	2. Chapter 2: Naming

Author's Note: This story is about how Hawk got his name, because I had reasoning behind it in future chapters but not why Lin named him that.

After 20 minutes on the ferry from Air temple island, Lin had finally gotten back to the city but she didn't know where to go. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with had just broken up with her. She couldn't even think straight, she just kept walking and didn't care where she went. The heartbroken women didn't stop walking until she heard the splash of a fountain, she was in the park. This was the place that she had first earthbent when she was playing with the other children. That was one of the last happy childhood memories that she had without her mother or a huge rock.

The nostalgia overcame her and she had to sit down. The area was full of benches and ledges but she needed somewhere quiet and without all of these people. There was this large tree that created a show over next to the river and it was perfect. After making her way over,she sat down on the far side of the tree so that no one would disturb her. A few minutes latter she heard a loud screech.

The screech came from above her but it wasn't odd to hear bird and other animals in tree so she just continued to watch the water flow and think about what she was going to do now that things were over with tenzin. The only thing she could think of was a name for the baby, she knew it was going to be a boy but she also needed a name just in case it was girl. Girl names where easy because she could just give it the name of any female member of the Air nomads or a thousand other names of famous earth women. Kyoshi came to mind and so did yangchen but that would have to be decided by eye color because the color of their eyes usually meant their bending type also. Boy's names were harder for her because she knew that there were a thousand names that she could use for a son that may show that it would meant for greatness but she didn't just want a name that showed greatness but one that showed its personality.

With that thought a Hawk glided out from its perch on one of the highest branches of the tree. It landed on her knee and looked straight into her soul with the most intoxicating eyes she had ever seen on an animal. The Hawk slowly lowered it head do that its beak we right in front of Lin's belly button, the whole time never moving its gaze from Lin's. Next, it moved its head so that its beak was pointing straight at the ground and cautiously touched the top of its head to Lin's stomach. Lin was left shocked, it wasn't every day that an animal did something with such care or even do something like that in the first place.

Lin had never listened to Aang or Tenzin's when the talked about the world trying to tell you something but now she would. She had found the name for her baby.

Author's note: This chapter is really just something small so that I can have another chapter and not have too long in between each. I have two chapters on the way but neither is good enough to post yet so… here you go. As always thanks windowbuddy.


End file.
